


Dirty

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt over at <a href="http://www.more-biting.tumblr.com">More Biting</a>: <i>Abel wants to watch himself getting fucked by Cain in the mirror and Cain finds it so erotic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Abel had just stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry in front of the mirror when Cain strode in, naked but for the towel around his waist, sweaty and scowling and bruised, a small smear of dried blood across one cheek.

"Cain," Abel said in a whisper, turning round to face him, surprised at the intrusion but happy to see him, hadn't since the previous night when he'd collapsed into bed beside Abel hours after Abel had gone to sleep, throwing his leg over Abel's waist and passing out before he'd even the opportunity to say hello to him.

"Hey, are you OK?" Abel asked with a frown, narrowing his eyes at Cain, looking him over up and down for evidence of more damage. "You look kind of beat up." _Again_.

Cain didn't answer him, just _tch_ -ed and let his eyes roam lazily over Abel's body, until Abel was hyper-aware of his own nakedness, blushing hot and trembling under the weight of Cain's gaze.

"Cain—oh!" he exclaimed, forgetting whatever he'd been about to say when Cain strode forward and ripped the towel right out of his hand, pressed into him hard from behind and let his own towel drop to the floor as he trapped Abel between his body and the sink. 

"How about we skip the small talk," Cain suggested, nuzzling Abel's cheek, eyeing their reflections in the mirror and smirking, nipping Abel's jaw, "and _fuck_. Been thinking about it all day. Don't wanna talk."

" _Cain,_ " Abel said on a sigh, settling back against him, feeling himself start to get hard as Cain ground his hips into him. He'd been thinking about this all day too, hoping that, for once, Cain would be home early enough that they could. 

"Mm, you like that, baby?" Cain murmured when Abel let out a desperate little moan, letting his gaze fall to Abel's growing erection, slipping a hand round his waist and gripping Abel's cock so tight that it was almost painful. He dragged his calloused, dry palm up the shaft, rubbed his thumb back and forth over the slit and smeared the pre-come.

"You're such a little slut, Abel," he hissed in Abel's ear, nipping and biting, releasing Abel's cock then bringing his own hand up to his mouth, licking his thumb clean. " _My_ little slut..."

Abel let out a choked noise as he watched Cain lick his lips, leaned back into him and let his head fall to Cain's shoulder, hot all over and unbearably aroused now. "Cain, _please_."

"What is it, princess?" Cain prodded, sounding amused, sliding his rough palms up and down Abel's smooth sides and making him shiver, all the fine hairs on Abel's arms standing on end. "You missed me that much, huh?"

Abel nodded and Cain chuckled, said, "Well why don't you tell me what you want, then?"

Abel watched himself turn dark pink, embarrassed by his own plain want, his neediness; but then he knew he should have predicted this, knew Cain loved to hear him whine and beg and tell him just how much he wanted it before he fucked him.

"Fuck me," he said in a low whisper, not interested in dragging it out, pushing his ass back against Cain and feeling the hot press of his erection against the small of his back. "Just give it to me, _please_."

"You just got out of the shower," Cain pointed out, but his voice was unsteady now, wavering. "You sure you want me to dirty you all up again?"

"Yes," Abel answered in a small voice. "Please. I-I want you to make me dirty."

Cain released a low growl at that, looping his arms tight around Abel's waist and dragging him back and away from the vanity, over to the door and back to their tiny room, where he'd throw Abel down onto the mattress and give him just what he'd asked for.

But Abel gripped Cain's forearm before he could, meeting the reflection of his eyes when Cain halted and shaking his head. "No," he said breathlessly, swallowing. "Here. I-I want to do it here. I want to watch you."

"You want to watch me?" Cain echoed, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "You want to watch me do what?"

Abel gave another shaky little nod, should have known Cain was going to make him say it. "I-I want to watch you fuck me," he forced out.

It was all he'd been able to think about since Cain had entered the bathroom and put his hands on him—Cain fucking him hard while he watched their bodies slide together, being able to watch both their faces while they fucked.

Abel watched his own skin flush from pink to red, watched the smirk fade from Cain's lips. He tightened his arms around Abel's waist then, watching them too, and briefly pressed his nose to Abel's hair as he breathed, "Fuck yeah."

He hastened into motion then, letting Abel go and shoving him back towards the sink, Abel lurching forward and slapping his palms against the cold porcelain of the vanity, bending over and canting his hips up as Cain squirted lotion into his palm and moved to stand behind him again.

Abel curled his hands into fists, gritted his teeth, so hard now he was dripping, and yelped when Cain's fingers, slicked with cold lotion, forced their way inside him, roughly spreading him open.

"Fuck, Abel," Cain panted behind him, rubbing the smooth skin behind his balls, teasing, before he pushed his fingers back in and worked them them in and out, fast and rough.

"Now," Abel begged, didn't want to waste time on foreplay, so desperate for Cain after only a few days that it was humiliating. "P-Please, do it now. I want to feel you inside me."

Cain grunted and pressed the blunt head of his cock up against Abel's hole, pushing his way in slow, hot and slick, Abel letting out a low hiss of breath at the tight, hot pressure, as he felt himself stretch around Cain's width.

He'd missed this so much, even if it had only been a few days since their last fuck: the sharp, hot pleasure laced with just a little sobering pain; Cain's hands on him, so firm and thorough he made Abel feel every inch of it, of him.

Cain was still for a moment once he was buried all the way to the hilt, letting Abel get used to it for just a second, his chest hot against Abel's back before he started to move, slow at first before he quickly gained in pace and rhythm, shoving Abel's shoulder down and holding him firmly in place, Abel's cheek pressed uncomfortably to the cold, dripping faucet.

He struggled to watch their reflections then, could only just see Cain's snarling face, his teeth bared, the muscles in his arms and chest straining as he held Abel down and fucked him rough, his skin covered with a light sheen of sweat.

Abel groaned and reached down to palm his own cock, shuddering as he touched himself and sharp pleasure lanced through him. He flattened his palm against his cock and pressed it hard into his belly, felt himself leaking warm against his own skin.

"Fuck, you're tight," Cain gritted behind him, sounding strained.

Abel's belly tightened as Cain started ramming into his prostate, and he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to hold on but knowing he couldn't. "Cain," he gasped, licking his lips and pressing them together. "Cain, please, I'm going to—"

"No," Cain snarled, hauled Abel up then and lifted him, so that Abel's knees were pressed to the vanity now, Abel swaying with shock as Cain tried to steady him. "Cain!" Abel yelped, afraid he'd fall, but Cain held him tight around the middle, sucked hard at his earlobe and soothed, "Relax, sweetheart, I've got you."

"Cain, what—?"

Cain brought a hand round Abel's waist then to give his cock a firm few strokes, cutting him off mid-sentence, laughing when Abel whined. "What, you wanted to watch yourself get fucked, didn't you?" he asked, teasing. Abel nodded, biting his lip bloody and vainly hoping the pain might stop him from coming then and there.

"Good," Cain said with a wicked little smirk, keeping his eyes locked on Abel's as he pulled him back against his chest and gripped his own cock, guiding it back inside Abel as they both watched.

It was the single most erotic thing Abel had ever witnessed, watching Cain's cock slide into him slow, watching himself be held by him, trapped and panting and looking so slutty as Cain gripped his hips and started fucking into him hard and fast again.

Abel reached back, arching his spine and locking his fingers behind Cain's neck, tipping his head back against Cain's shoulder and begging for it harder, faster, _more_.

Cain gave him what he wanted, pounded into him with abandon, muttering a string of filthy curses as he dug bruises into Abel's hips, fingernails biting into his flesh as his whole body tensed and he pulsed hot inside Abel, filling him, growling and biting the back of Abel's neck as he found Abel's cock and jerked him off hard and rough, hissing when Abel spurted hot all over his hand.

"Fuck," Cain said once the heavy sound of their breathing started to even out, sounding surprised and croaky and exhausted .

Abel swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, as if to say _yes, I know, that was incredible_ , but was unable to find his own voice, going boneless when Cain lifted him down from the vanity and set him back onto his feet.

Weak, Abel collapsed into him and pressed his cheek to Cain's sticky chest, winding his arms around him tight, so sleepy now he couldn't bring himself even to dread Cain's rejection.

When Cain didn't immediately shove him away though, just threaded his fingers through Abel's hair and lead them both inside the shower stall, Abel relaxed against him and let Cain scrub his sensitive flesh clean again, hands locked tight around Cain's waist as the hot water sprayed down over them.


End file.
